1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an isolating device, and more particularly to a film coating system and an isolating device thereof provided with a normal-pressure plasma film deposition process and high-quality film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, plasma containing high-energy particles, e.g. electron and ions, and active species, are popular utilized in techniques for performing coating, etching, or surfacing processes on a work piece or products in the fields, such as photoelectronics, semiconductors, computers, communication, consumer electronics, automobile, civilian and biomedical materials.
Due to the high-quality requirement of controlling photoelectronic and semiconductor processes, plasma must be performed in a vacuum environment which requires high cost vacuum equipment. Thus, the high-cost vacuum plasma technique requirement limits the development of conventional industry use.
Some researchers have developed atmospheric plasma (or normal-pressure plasma) which is excited under atmospheric pressure without requiring a vacuum environment and has a much lower cost than the vacuum plasma technique, thus, a linearly atmospheric pressure plasma system can be constructed. In addition, the atmospheric pressure plasma system can provide an effective plasma region for processing a large area of the work piece and performing a series of roll-to-roll processes (which is limited by the chamber in a vacuum plasma system), thus the running cost of products can be reduced.
Additionally, studies and researches related to atmospheric plasma techniques have been rapidly developed. However, process repeatability and quality control of films are difficult to control using the techniques. For example, the film monomers injected into the present atmospheric pressure plasma system, i.e., the film monomers are directly contacted by the electrodes and the plasma, results in the loss of the electrodes and the unwanted films coated on the electrodes. Thus, quality of the generated plasma is unstable (i.e., process repeatability is indirectly influenced thereby) and quality of the coated film on the work piece is lowered because the unfinished unwanted films of the electrodes tend to fall on the work piece during the next film deposition process. Additionally, quality of the coated film is determined by controlling of the environment surrounding the film deposition.